1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to underwater fiber optic sensors and in particular to deployment systems for the fiber optic sensors.
2) Description of Prior Art
Fiber optics and fiber optic sensors can be used as an alternative or replacement for traditional sensors to measure rotation, acceleration, electric and magnetic field measurement, temperature, pressure, acoustics, vibration, linear and angular position, strain, humidity and viscosity among other measurements. Fiber optic sensors are lightweight, small, passive, low powered, resistant to electromagnetic interference, high sensitivity, wide bandwidth and environmentally rugged. These sensors can be used in harsh environments including underwater environments such as the ocean floor. This compatibility of optical sensors within a harsh marine environment creates opportunities to use fiber optic sensors for tactical or reconnaissance applications.
For example, a long fiber optic sensor deployed along the ocean floor for several miles can be used to monitor submarine traffic covertly leaving an enemy port. Any submarine that passes over the fiber optic sensor is detected. This presence is communicated through an antenna section to distant command groups. However, a need still exists for a deployment system that can reliably deploy the fiber optic sensor.